Amazonia (Wild Wild West)
"You can send a Woman to do a man's job - If that Woman is Amazonia! The lead of the "Woman Warriors", Amazonia's mastery of hand-to-hand combat, combined with her utter ruthlessness makes her more than a match for anyone who crosses her. Amazonia's heart belongs to no one - but her loyalty belongs to Dr. Loveless." Amazonia is one of the four statuesque assistants who also serve as bodyguards and henchwomen for Loveless in the 1999 movie "Wild Wild West". She is played by the Dutch born model, Frederique van der Wal. Amazonia appears as the weapons expert of the group. The other henchwomen are Munitia (Musetta Vander) the weapons expert; Miss Lippenrieder (Sofia Eng) who is intelligence advisor since she can read lips from many yards away with use of her telescope and opera glasses; and Miss East (Bai Ling) who only appears early on to seduce Jim West (Will Smith). The four sport incredibly sexy outfits throughout the movie which show off their figures. Amazonia is the muscle and tactical advisor of the group. She first appears along with her boss, Dr. Arliss Loveless (Kennth Branagh) and the other three mistresses in a saloon. They are there awaiting Mr. Hudson (Rodney A. Grant) and Gen. Bloodbath McGrath (Ted Levine) who are delivering cases of nitroglycerin and a kidnapped scientist named Professor Escobar. However, two officers named Artemus Gordon (Kevin Kline) and James T. West (Will Smith) intervene while attempting to detain McGrath (to no avail). This forces Loveless and his men to ditch the scene, but not before they destroy the nitroglycerin supply to cover their escape. Assigned by President Grant to work together, Gordon and West track down McGrath's current location in New Orleans, where Loveless is hosting up a costume party for the elite of Southern society. Following the death of the Miss East, Amazonia and the other ladies oversee the unveiling of Loveless' new weapon. This weapon is a steam-powered tank, which Mr. Hudson uses to massacre all of McGrath's soldiers before Loveless kills McGrath himself. After Munitia and Amazonia ditch the dying McGrath into the water, she helps round up the tank into Loveless' train and manages to capture Gordon, West and Professor Escobar's wife Rita (Salma Hayek) by firing a giant grappling hook (fired by Munitia) onto their train The Wanderer. Loveless' train ends up being destroyed after West kills Mr. Hudson. Loveless and his mistresses leave Gordon and West to die, and take Professor Escobar's wife Rita and the train conductor Mr. Coleman (M. Emmet Walsh) hostage. Amazonia accomplishes the capture of the conductor by using a pistol in the engine room. Once they leave they head back to their laboratory in Spider Canyon to finalize their plan. Eventually, after three days, Gordon and West manage to find Spider Canyon, only to learn that Loveless has built a 80-foot mechanical tarantula. Loveless managed to rid his giant spider at Promotroy Point, where he captures President Grant and Gordon with a net. West attempts to stop this by climbing into the spider, but Munitia notices West's presence and shoots him in the chest, seemingly killing him as he falls to his apparent demise off the cockpit of the spider. Following Loveless' return back to Spider Canyon, he announces his true plan to force President Grant to divide the states among Great Britain, France, Spain, Mexico, and himself. Loveless demands that President Grant sign the surrender papers, but the latter refuses. Loveless orders Munitia to execute Gordon, but she is interrupted by a belly dancer, who turns out to be West in disguise as he escaped death with a concealed layer of chain mail in his jacket (another one of Gordon's inventions) stopped the bullet. West uses an exotic dance to distract Loveless while managing to free Gordon, Rita and the kidnapped scientists. However, Amazonia knocks out the President and she along with Miss Lippenreider drag him and they leave along with Loveless and Munitia. They intend to use his giant spider to decimate the nearby town in order to goad Grant into signing the surrender. As Munitia holds the President at gunpoint, she and the others are astounded to see that Gordon and West have built a flying machine to catch up to them. Though Amazonia manages to take down the flying machine with bullets, Gordon and West maneuver their vehicle to crash onto the spider's cockpit, resulting in a screaming Munitia to be pushed over the side rail to her death, much to Loveless' complete shock. Despite this, Loveless continues on with his rampage, though he and his remaining mistresses would later meet Munitia's fate by falling from the spider to their deaths after fighting against Grant and the officers. Amazonia's demise comes when she attempts to punch Artemus in the face for the second time. However, this time he is prepared for her and sidesteps the punch and her momentum throws her off balance and she plummets over the cockpit of the spider to her death. Gallery screenshot_19129.png AmazoniaWildWildWest.jpg Sofie Eng - Lippenreider.gif Sofie Eng - Lippenreider2.gif Frederique van der Wal - Amazonia.gif screenshot_19135.png Frederique van der Wal - Amazonia2.gif screenshot_19136.png screenshot_19137.png screenshot_19139.png Musetta Vander - Munitia2.gif screenshot_19141.png Screenshot_40928.jpg screenshot_19142.png screenshot_19145.png screenshot_19144.png Screenshot_40929.jpg screenshot_19146.png Musetta Vander - Munitia15.gif screenshot_19148.png screenshot_7748.png screenshot_19150.png Screenshot_40930.jpg screenshot_7749.png screenshot_7750.png screenshot_19151.png Amazonia.png screenshot_19154.png screenshot_19155.png Frederique van der Wal - Amazonia11.gif screenshot_19156.png Musetta Vander - Munitia16.gif screenshot_19157.png screenshot_19159.png Screenshot_40925.jpg screenshot_7751.png Screenshot_40927.jpg Screenshot_40926.jpg Sofie Eng - Lippenreider5.gif screenshot_19165.png Screenshot_40931.jpg Frederique van der Wal - Amazonia pistol.gif Screenshot_40932.jpg Screenshot_40933.jpg Screenshot_40934.jpg Screenshot_40935.jpg screenshot_19174.png Frederique van der Wal - Amazonia4.gif Sofie Eng - Lippenreider7.gif Screenshot_40938.jpg screenshot_19180.png screenshot_19181.png Frederique van der Wal - Amazonia6.gif screenshot_19182.png Screenshot_40940.jpg screenshot_19184.png Screenshot_40939.jpg screenshot_19190.png Screenshot_40941.jpg screenshot_19191.png Screenshot_40942.jpg Frederique van der Wal - Amazonia7.gif screenshot_19194.png Sofie Eng - Lippenreider8.gif Screenshot_40943.jpg screenshot_19195.png screenshot_19196.png Frederique van der Wal - Amazonia8.gif screenshot_19178.png screenshot_19199.png Screenshot_40944.jpg screenshot_19200.png Screenshot_40945.jpg screenshot_19201.png Screenshot_40946.jpg Screenshot_40947.jpg screenshot_19202.png Screenshot_40948.jpg screenshot_19203.png AmazoniaBlurb.jpg Category:1990s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Choker Necklace Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Garter Belt Category:Henchwoman Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Machine Gun Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Pistol Category:Rifle Category:Spear Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Villain's Lover Category:Demise: High Fall Category:Fate: Deceased